Room Service
by Lunaliope
Summary: (HarryxGinny) (RonxHermione) (DracoxLuna)
1. ¿Vacaciones? No, gracias

**R00M SERVICE**

_**Confort y pesadillas**_

**El verano ha empezado, todo el mundo ha hecho planes, pero Ginny Weasley no le ve el lado bueno a nada, ya que está obligada a asistir a un aburrido campamento para que sus hábitos de estudio mejoren el curso siguiente. Sin embargo, una serie de contratiempos la obligan, junto a dos compañeros de su clase, a viajar con su cargante hermano Ron, con el que mantiene una desastrosa relación fraternal, y los amigos del muchacho.**

**Cuando Ginny pensaba que la cosa no podía empeorar más, para desgracia de los jóvenes, el coche de Ron sufre una avería en mitad de la carretera. Pensaban que todo se podría solucionar una vez que lograron encontrar ayuda en un hotel cercano muy especial... del que tendrán suerte si salen con vida.**

Escribo esta historia por puro entretenimiento. Algunos de los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling (inspiradora de nuestros sueños) salvo algunos de mi propia invención que aparecerán al principio subrayados para su identificación. Repito, la trama me pertenece y algún personaje.

PAREIAS: (Ginny/Harry) (Ron/Hermione) (Draco/Luna)

**Si te gusta la historia respétala, respétame a mí, su creadora, y a ti mismo y NO plagies.**

**_¿Vacaciones? No, gracias…_**

La clara luz del amanecer empezaba a hacerse notar en un cielo cubierto de nubes grises que parecían dar un aviso de tormenta. La noche anterior fue muy tranquila, sin embargo, Ginny Weasley había dormido muy poco. Se hallaba en su cama pensativa, medio adormilada, acurrucada con finas sábanas sintiendo el peso de sus párpados y escuchando el silbido del viento en las hojas de los árboles de el gran jardín trasero de su casa.

En pocas horas estaría en un autobús hacía el campamento de verano más aburrido del mundo, repitiendo el verano pasado: sola durante cuatro semanas estudiando refuerzo de matemáticas y lenguaje en una enorme y vieja casa de campo junto a veintitantos chavales entre doce y dieciocho años y aburridos monitores; con clase por las mañanas, manualidades por las tardes, madrugones, comidas insípidas, más madrugones, salidas a un pequeñísimo pueblo cercano los domingos, yéndose a la cama temprano y tan solo una sosa fiesta de despedida el último día; Un gran plan en comparación con la invitación de pasar todo el mes de julio en una casa cerca del mar con sus mejores amigos, donde podría tumbarse en la playa, surfear, ir por las noches a la discoteca, al centro comercial, al cine… Había planeado miles de cosas para pasarlo en grande, pero no, por otro lado, sus padres, al ver que sus notas habían bajado, la aconsejaron severamente que debía regresar al campamento para mejorar, ya que arrastraba las matemáticas desde hacía dos cursos y, como el año siguiente iba a ser más duro, debía ponerse más las pilas si no quería repetir. «Ya tendrás tiempo de divertirte el resto del verano. Allí vas a aprender y a conocer gente», le repetían una y otra vez.

A Ginny no le desagradaba la idea de irse a una casa rural, al contrario, le encantaban la naturaleza y los animales, entendía que iba para estudiar, sí, pero ya tenía experiencia de lo "divertido" que era estar allí. Ese campamento lo organizaba su instituto, por lo que no vio, ni vería ese año, a nadie nuevo ni se juntaría con gente más o menos de su edad ya que no iba nadie de su mismo curso. El año anterior ella fue la más mayor, por lo que no terminaba de encajar en las actividades, a veces se sentía como una monitora más y se aburría. Aunque sabía todo eso, guardaba la pequeña esperanza de que a alguno de sus compañeros de clase le diera por apuntarse a esa "aventurilla de aprender" y así tener a alguien conocido al lado, pero sería muy raro ya que todos sus compañeros conocían igual que ella lo aburrido que era eso, por lo que no irían a no ser que estuvieran obligados como ella.

Estaba enfadada con sus padres, aunque admitía que había bajado la guardia en el último momento con sus notas dejándose llevar por la pereza, sólo le habían quedado las matemáticas para septiembre y tenía pensado repasar después de volver de las vacaciones con sus amigos y recuperarlas, pero consideraron que lo mejor era ponerla las pilas desde ya. De nada le servía que les explicara lo incómoda que se iba a sentir repitiendo esa experiencia campestre ni que no había tenido un respiro desde que se acabaron las clases y sus actividades extraescolares de futbol y natación, no la dejaban opinar ni empezar su verano. Se preguntaba si al regresar podría descansar unas semanas de tanto número y letras que sabía que al volver estarían revoloteando en su cabeza.

Regresaría al campamento, estudiaría en casa, saldría poco, no iría a la playa ni vería a sus amigos hasta septiembre… Todos esos pensamientos la impedían conciliar el sueño, tenía ganas de protestar como una niña pequeña, de explotar. Prefirió dejar de pensar en todo eso y descansar un poco más hasta que dieran las siete y tuviera que ponerse en marcha, pero no podía dejar de dar vueltas en la cama.

-Ginny, vamos, levántate ya que se va a hacer tarde -escuchó la voz de su madre en tono algo severo y unos golpecitos a la puerta de su dormitorio.

Con lentitud, se levantó para dirigirse al cuarto de baño y darse una ducha lanzando suspiros de fastidio. Al salir al pasillo le llegó el dulce olor del desayuno que su madre preparaba con prisas en la cocina.

Entrando en el baño se dio un susto al notar cómo le pasaban una mano por la cabeza agitadamente revolviendo su ondulada mata de pelo largo y pelirrojo por la cara.

-¡Ron! -exclamó apartando la manaza de su hermano con fastidio.

-No tardes -le dijo dispuesto a bajar a desayunar.

El chico estaba de muy buen humor esa mañana, era para estarlo, había planeado todo el mes de julio con sus amigos de Hogwarts, el instituto al que ambos iban con sus otros dos hermanos gemelos. Su plan era parecido a lo que Ginny en un principio había pensado; Ronald, el pequeño de los cinco hermanos varones, se iría a una casa en la montaña, recorriendo la carretera en su primer coche, obsequio de su padre adquirido de segunda mano, se iría de acampada, sin pasar tanto calor, haciendo deporte y yendo de fiesta.

Y no sólo él, toda la familia tenía planes y lo fatigoso era que todos salían de viaje al mismo tiempo; Fred y George, los hermanos gemelos, mayores que Ron, habían sido invitados a pasar el verano en el pueblo natal de uno de sus mejores amigos, Lee Jordan, ya que empezarían pronto las fiestas del pueblo, no desaprovecharían la ocasión de invitar a más amigos, disfrutar de todo tipo de actividades veraniegas y continuar con su programa de videos de bromas en internet. Percy, el tercero y mayor que los gemelos, se quedaría en la cuidad, había decidido apuntarse a unos cursos de verano en su universidad y continuar repasando sus estudios de derecho, de acuerdo, Ginny consideraba que eso sería un rollo, pero por lo menos su hermano sí haría lo que le gustaba en verano. Por último, sus padres tenían preparado un viaje a Rumanía para visitar a Charlie, su hermano mediano, mayor que Percy. Charlie llevaba ya varios años allí instalado realizando una investigación para el Museo de Historia Natural de Londres, sus padres se hospedarían en un hotel ya que también querían tener algo de tiempo para ellos unos días, llegarían unas semanas más tarde que Ginny, por lo que ésta tendría que quedarse en casa de su hermano más mayor Bill y su esposa Fleur, mientras el resto de sus hermanos y sus padres disfrutaban, ya que consideraban a su única niña demasiado joven como para quedarse sola en casa.

Al salir del baño, ya vestida con ropa veraniega y campestre compuesta de: unos piratas vaqueros, una camiseta rosa oscuro de manga corta, zapatillas grises de deporte y una fina chaqueta negra. Se dirigió a su habitación para terminar revisar su maleta por si se olvidaba de algo.

Tenía pensado llevarse varias cosas para no aburrirse por allí como el año anterior, se dirigió a su estantería y cogió algunos comics que aún no había leído, todos de terror, sus favoritos, seguidamente guardó su cámara de fotos, le encantaba fotografiar paisajes naturales, eso era lo único bueno que le ofrecía el campamento, se aseguró también de que su MP3 estuviese bien repleto de canciones, no podía llevarse mucho más aparte de unos cuadernos y un estuche para repasar allí. Lamentablemente su móvil estaba averiado y sin saldo por lo que sólo podía recibir llamadas y era demasiado antiguo, por lo que no le servía para distraerse, esperaba que sus padres la regalasen uno en su próximo cumpleaños pero no quería que se sintiesen presionados ni hacerse demasiadas ilusiones ya que la economía familiar era algo ajustada.

-Gin -llamó su hermano Ron subiendo de nuevo hacia su habitación-, baja a desayunar de una vez, pesada -dijo algo borde-. Mamá lleva un buen rato llamándote y tiene que recoger la cocina ya.

-Ya voy -dijo saliendo del cuarto mientras se recogía apresuradamente el pelo en una coleta.

-Mira que eres tardona -dijo lanzando un suspiro.

-Mira que eres pesado -se volvió hacia él-. Corre, ¿no habías quedado en pasar a recoger a tus amigos?

-Sí -respondió contento, repeinándose su flequillo pelirrojo que cubría las cejas-, algunos hemos estudiado.

-¿Desde cuándo conoces el significado de la palabra estudiar? -preguntó cruzándose de brazos y arqueando una ceja- Prepara tus cosas, anda -ofuscada, bajó las escaleras.

Ron no había dejado de restregarle su suerte desde que se enteró de que volvería al campamento y se quedaría en compañía de las mates y la lengua para después quedarse con Bill una semana más, ya que sus padres tampoco estarían en casa cuando ella llegara. Se empezaba a poner muy pesado con ella.

Ginny no tenía una relación precisamente buena con el más pequeño de los hermanos, era con el que peor se llevaba, desde hacía ya un tiempo discutían más que antes. Ron, a pesar de ser el mayor, era inmaduro, siempre solía ir a su aire, tanto en casa como en el instituto, pero cuando quería era aplicado y no hacía el vago, disfrutaba de todo lo que un muchacho de diecisiete años podía disfrutar; sus amigos y amigas, sus hobbies, sus fiestas… Ginny, por otro lado, también disfrutaba de todo eso, sólo que más a su manera, no era tan popular ni tan aplicada como su hermano en el instituto, ni se interesaba demasiado por muchas cosas que estaban de moda entre las chicas de dieciséis años, cosa que su hermano no veía normal; era más callada y algo menos sociable, sin embargo lograba llamar la atención de varios chicos. Desde que Ron empezó el instituto dejaron de compartir muchas aficiones, ambos fueron formando sus personalidades y sus distintos grupos de amigos, no hablaban tanto, dejaron de cuidar ese lazo fraternal que les unía hasta el punto en que casi todas sus discusiones terminaban en una pelea en la que tenían que ser separados por sus hermanos mayores.

Mientras Ginny desayunaba contemplaba el enorme ajetreo que reinaría por todos los rincones de su peculiar casa, a la que apodaban "La Madriguera" situada a las afueras de Ottery St. Catchpole. Pensaba que sólo a ellos se les podía ocurrir irse de vacaciones casi a la misma hora, mezclando sus almuerzos, removiendo el equipaje. La más estresada era Molly, su madre, y a la vez la que mejor ordenaba y controlaba todo a su paso, vigilando que cada habitación estuviese impecable y que cada uno llevase lo necesario para el viaje.

La chica pensaba que si por ella fuera se quedaría en casa las cuatro semanas del campamento sin problema, estaría dispuesta a hacer lo que hiciera falta; limpiar, cocinar, todo eso se le daba bien, sólo debía hipnotizar o sobornar a sus padres, porque pensaba que de otra manera no darían su brazo a torcer.

Con tanto ajetreo ya dieron las nueve, todos se reunieron en la puerta principal con sus maletas en la mano. Los gemelos charlaban animadamente mientras esperaban ver llegar el coche de los padres de su amigo Lee, Ron estaba entretenido mandado un mensaje y Ginny esperaba sentada en el sofá apoyando un brazo en el asa de su maleta.

-Venga, chicos -dijo Arthur, su padre, bajando las escaleras-, ¿todo listo entonces?

-Sí -respondió su madre-, llevamos a Ginny a la estación de autobuses, Ron va a buscar a sus amigos en coche y cuando lleguen a la casa de campo nos llaman, a los gemelos os acaba de llamar Lee para esperar en la puerta ¿verdad?-los aludidos asintieron abriendo la puerta de la calle- y nosotros a las tres en punto nos vamos, así que, chicos despedíos -dijo dirigiéndose a Ron y a Ginny que en ese momento estaban saliendo para guardar el equipaje, uno en cada coche.

-Esperad, que me dejo las llaves -dijo su padre volviendo a entrar en casa con prisas.

El amigo de los gemelos ya había llegado y saludaba desde el asiento del copiloto animadamente chocando los cinco con los gemelos y Ron y haciendo un saludo a Ginny con la cabeza que la chica devolvió con una media sonrisa.

-Bueno, chicos -dijo Fred acercándose a su hermana- nos veremos en agosto. Suerte en el campamento, Gin -le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

-Qué envidia me dais -dijo suspirando-. Hacedme un favor y divertíos por mí.

-Te traeremos algo bonito -dijo George-. Intenta verle el lado divertido

-Y cuando termine ese tostón, intentad no mataros el uno al otro -dijo Fred señalando con el pulgar a Ron, que en ese momento charlaba animadamente con Lee.

-Te queremos, enana -dijeron al unísono dándola un beso cada uno en una mejilla al mismo tiempo.

-Adiós -dijo frunciendo el ceño levemente pero a la vez mostrando una media sonrisa observándoles mientras subían al coche-. No hagáis de las vuestras.

-Cómo nos conoces, hermanita -dijeron a la vez.

Ron les dijo adiós a sus hermanos junto a sus padres y se dirigió hacia su coche.

-Yo me tengo que poner en marcha ya -dijo cerrando el maletero.

Ginny observaba cómo el coche de Lee se alejaba, Fred y George eran siempre los que más la animaban, conseguían sacarla una carcajada tras sus broncas con Ron.

-Acuérdate de activar la alarma, Arthur -recordó Molly recibiendo un beso en la mejilla de Ron-. Llámanos por favor, Ronald -dijo seria.

-Lo haré -dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco al haber escuchado el recordatorio de su madre más de mil veces. Seguidamente se despidió de su padre.

Molly entró en casa suspirando exasperada recordando que se olvidaba de algo más.

-Me voy, intenta no dormirte en clase. Tomaré el sol por ti cuando vaya de acampada -dijo Ron en tono mordaz dándole una palmada en el hombro a su hermana sonriendo con satisfacción y subiendo a su camioneta Toyota de color azul marino metálico.

-Adiós -contestó ella secamente apoyándose en el coche de su padre viendo cómo su hermano desaparecía del barrio.

Minutos más tarde sus padres ya salían con todo lo no necesario y se pusieron en marcha hacia la estación, con tan mala suerte de coger un pequeño atasco por el camino.

-Verás cómo te lo pasas mejor este verano, Ginny -decía su madre dese el asiento delantero.

-Seguro…-musitó ella sarcásticamente mirando por la ventana.

-Creo que incluso van a ir una o dos personas de tu clase.

-Esperemos…

-Y creo que esta vez sí que vas a tener compañera de habitación.

-Sí -intervino su padre-, pero no olvides centrarte en estudiar…

-Que sí, papá, sólo me ha quedado matemáticas… ¿No me vais a dar un respiro? Aún no he empezado el verano….

-Hija, no exageres… Lo vas a empezar ahora y te lo pasarás bien.

-Lo pasaría mejor con mis amigos -decía sin que sus padres la oyeran-, Ron se lo pasará bien... -frunció el ceño. Pensaba que de todos sus hermanos él era el único que no se merecía irse a sus anchas.

Con la lentitud del tráfico, la música de la radio y el vaivén del coche, Ginny no pudo evitar caer en un sueño ligero. Ya casi estaban llegando cuando su padre recibió una llamada.

-¡Oh, qué mala pata! -dijo enfadado al colgar- Hay una emergencia en el ayuntamiento.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Molly.

-Necesitan unos informes bastante importantes para mañana -explicó mosqueado-. ¡Me dijeron que estaba todo arreglado! Si no lo entrego, el proyecto se va al garete.

-Pero…

-Tranquila, nos dará tiempo, te lo aseguro. Pero no puedo esperar el autobús de Ginny con vosotras, debo llegar al ayuntamiento cuanto antes.

-Está bien -dijo Molly con exasperación.

-Sólo es entregar esos dichosos documentos. Os dejo enfrente de la estación, tengo que irme enseguida.

-Entiendo cariño. Ginny -dijo dándose la vuelta hacia su hija que estaba adormilada-, venga, espabila.

Al bajar del coche Ginny se despidió de su padre con prisas mientras su madre sacaba la maleta y la mochila del maletero.

-Corre, que perdemos el bus -dijo Molly.

-¿Entonces, qué vas a hacer tú ahora? -preguntó con algo de miedo ya que notaba que el estrés de su madre aumentaba.

-Pues no lo sé, cielo -se encogió de hombros mientras comenzaban a caminar apresuradamente-. Esperaré a tu padre revisando que todo está en orden para nuestro vuelo… Ha asegurado terminaría antes de las dos y el vuelo sale a les tres…-suspiró.

Tras buscar la zona de salida del autobús, a Ginny le empezó a extrañar no ver a nadie del campamento, ni campistas ni monitores que le dieran una pista de por dónde salía el autobús. Empezaba a intuir lo que para sus padres sería lo peor.

-No puede ser…-dijo su madre- Vamos a preguntar a la ventanilla.

-Yo te espero aquí por si aún no ha llegado.

-Pero si ya son las once, debería de haber llegado ya. Ahora vengo.

Ginny se sentó en uno de los pocos bancos libres a esperar, cuando alguien llamó su atención.

-¿Ginevra?

La aludida alzó la vista y contempló a una chica alta y delgada, con una voluminosa mata de pelo rubio platino hasta la cintura, ojos azules muy abiertos, de piel muy clara y un piercing en la nariz. Vestía un vaquero un poco holgado, una camiseta de tirantes blanca con rayas negras, una chaqueta azul celeste y unas converse all star del mismo color que la chaqueta con cordones negros. La chica miraba a Ginny con sorpresa y con aire inocente, cargaba una mochila de tamaño considerable al hombro.

-¿Luna? -preguntó Ginny con sorpresa.

La chica coincidía de vez en cuando en algunas clases con ella. Ginny la conocía como una chica tímida, centrada en los estudios y, lamentablemente, objeto de muchas burlas en el instituto por su apariencia, su forma de actuar y algunos de sus hobbies. Muchos decían que era una friki por creer en algunos mitos y en leyendas urbanas, que se te quedaba mirando y te hablaba con una voz muy infantil y que siempre estaba enganchada a sus revistas y amuletos. Siempre estaba sola. Hablaban bastante poco, ya que Ginny se iba con sus amigos, pero no se caían mal. Además, si no le fallaba su memoria, creía recordar que vivía muy cerca de ella.

-Vaya sorpresa -dijo Luna mostrando una sonrisa-. ¿Qué tal estás?

-Pues bueno…-Ginny lo pensó- tirando. ¿Y tú? -se levantó del asiento.

-Muy bien. ¿Vas al campamento que organiza el instituto?

-Sí… ¿Es que también vas tú?

Esa chica no era mala estudiante, por lo que Ginny no creía que fuese a asistir al campamento, quizás debía de ser una simple coincidencia que se encontrasen allí. Si la chica era tan lista como Ginny la consideraba, cogería otro autobús.

-Pues sí.

-Pero, tú sacas muy buenas notas -dijo Ginny algo extrañada-. Bueno, no creo que necesites asistir a esas clases.

-Ya, pero me entró curiosidad por ver cómo se organizaba todo eso. Me gusta mucho la naturaleza. No tenía mucho que hacer este verano, iba a estar casi siempre sola en casa por el trabajo de mi padre, así que, me animé para variar un poco -explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ah…-asintió- Pero, ¿ya sabes lo que opina la gente que va, no?

-Sí…Pero de eso cada uno da su opinión, ¿no crees? Lo veo como una nueva experiencia. Una curiosa aventura -mostró una sonrisa.

Ginny pensaba que si la opinión de todos era que el campamento era un muermo, debería reconsiderar veranear en otro sitio, ya que al menos Luna podía elegir. Y tampoco le veía nada de emocionante como para calificarlo de aventura.

-Supongo. A mi mis padres me han "aconsejado" volver.

-No sabía que habías ido el año anterior, yo no te veo perezosa, al contrario.

-Gracias -respondió confusa y alagada. Por fin alguien que reconocía su trabajo-. Espero llevarme este año un mejor punto de vista como el tuyo. ¿Sabes dónde está el autobús?

-No…-dijo con tranquilidad mirando hacia los demás autobuses- Es algo raro que no esté aquí ya…

-Pues esto no me gusta, estoy empezando a preocuparme -dijo Ginny mirando hacia el mismo sitio que Luna por si su autobús aparecía.

-Preocúpate -dijo una voz detrás de las chicas.

Al darse ambas la vuelta pudieron ver a un chico alto, rubio, de ojos grises, vestido de manera informal, con unos vaqueros oscuros, una camiseta de manga corta negra y una camisa de cuadros de color gris por encima abierta y unas deportivas grises y negras, todo de marca. El chico parecía intimidar un poco, era atractivo, pero tenía un semblante muy serio y con cierto aire de superioridad. A decir verdad, Draco Malfoy no parecía cambiar nunca ese gesto y poca gente creía que pudiera.

-Malfoy -dijo Ginny sorprendida de encontrarle allí- ¿Es que tú también vas al campamento?

-Iba, el bus ha salido hace una hora -dijo despreocupado.

-¿¡Qué!? -exclamaron las otras dos chicas a la vez.

-¡Lo que faltaba! -dijo Ginny lanzando un suspiro de cansancio y volviendo a sentarse en el banco. En parte no veía mal lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Pero no hay monitores que vigilen si la gente ha llegado a la estación? - cuestionó Luna- ¿No hacen recuento de la gente que sube al autobús? Menudo descontrol...

-Además, en el papel ponía que la hora de salida era a las once.

-Yo que sé -dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros siempre con ese aire de mal humor-, acabo de enterarme en la ventanilla.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? -preguntó Luna.

-Mi madre también ha ido a preguntar -dijo Ginny en ese momento les miró a ambos un momento-, si queréis esperar conmigo…

-¡Qué asco! -dijo Draco desplomándose en el banco dónde Ginny estaba sentada pero mucho más alejado de ellas, dejando su mochila y su maleta en el suelo. Sacó su móvil y empezó a escribir un mensaje.

Ginny le miró un momento de reojo. Ese chico no le caía bien. Draco Malfoy no era precisamente un estudiante modelo, tenía diecisiete años pero iba a la misma clase que Ginny y Luna, de vez en cuando porque, el chico podía pasarse semanas sin ir al instituto, solía suspender varias asignaturas, llegar tarde y saltarse las clases que más le aburriesen. Más de una vez se le podía encontrar fumando con sus amigos en la puerta del instituto. Era muy popular. Pertenecía a una familia de buena posición y no desaprovechaba la ocasión para presumir de ello, hablando siempre de una manera algo arrogante y fría, lo que no le ayudó con algunos de sus antiguos compañeros de clase.

Aunque a esas alturas Ginny no estaba muy metida en la vida social de su hermano Ron y sus amigos, a los que ni siquiera conocía oficialmente ni recordaba bien sus nombres, sabía que Draco y él se llevaban a matar. Habían tenido algunas peleas acerca de su puesto en el equipo de futbol del instituto y sobre su estatus social, ya que la familia de los pelirrojos a veces se mantenía como podía. Era por eso por lo que a Ginny le caía mal, el resto de discusiones que tuviera con Ron la daba igual, pero se pasaba de la raya con su familia y eso no lo permitía. Ese verano habían tenido mucha suerte de poder viajar y pagar los estudios de Percy y su campamento, otra cosa que molestaba a la chica, que además se gastaran el dinero en algo que no la gustaba.

Por lo que había odio en el instituto, Draco últimamente parecía haberse juntado con malas compañías y haber descuidado mucho más sus estudios, por lo que sus padres, cansados de su actitud, decidieron enviarlo unas semanas al campamento de verano y cortarle el suministro de dinero para sus muchos caprichitos hasta que comportamiento no mejorase, incluyendo su coche del que tanto presumía.

"Genial -pensó la chica-, ahora encima tengo que aguantar a este niñato. Esperemos que no se pase o esta vez seré yo la que le reviente a puñetazos".

A pesar de todo, Ginny le encontraba un parecido a su hermano Ron, ambos eran igual de insoportables para ella, y quería guardar las distancias con ese muchacho.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral entre los tres jóvenes. Ginny esperaba sentada cruzada de brazos pensando en la situación, Draco daba la espalda a las chicas sentado en extremo del banco, inmerso en un mensaje de texto y Luna deambulaba mirando la nada con ojos curiosos mientras tarareaba una canción por lo bajo. Pasados unos minutos Molly apareció con una cara que denotaba cierto malestar.

-Ginny, al parecer el autobús ha salido hace ya media hora -informó con fastidio.

-Me acabo de enterar -contestó poniéndose en pie-, estos chicos también venían conmigo. ¿Ahora qué hacemos?

Ginny esperaba que su madre le dijera que no tenía más remedio que quedarse en casa de Bill hasta que volvieran de Rumanía, ya que sabía que no la dejarían estar sola.

-Oh. Encantada, soy Molly, la madre de Ginny -saludó a la rubia sonriente.

-Igualmente, soy Luna Lovegood -saludó la risueña chica.

Draco por su parte aùn estaba absorto en el móvil, tan solo se dignó a dedicar una seria mirada de refilón a las tres.

-Ah, y el jovencito Malfoy -señaló Molly un poco seria. Conocía al muchacho de sobra al haber ido dos veces al despacho del director por sus peleas con Ron- Bien -dijo limitándose a ignorar su reacción e intuyendo el carácter del muchacho-, por lo visto hay dos autobuses programados por el campamento -explicó haciendo que tanto su hija como Draco pusieran una cara desilusión, que Ginny intentaba disimular mientras les seguía explicando-, pero uno ha programado mal la hora de salida en algunas estaciones. Me han dicho que podéis subir al otro sin problema, dicen que viene a las doce, está recogiendo a los estudiantes de otros institutos en dos ciudades cercanas.

-Entonces, tenemos que esperar…-dijo Ginny resignada.

-¿Vuestros padres saben algo sobre lo de los autobuses? -les preguntó a los otros dos chicos.

-No -informó Luna-. Mi padre ya se ha marchado, tenía trabajo.

El chico se levantó del banco conteniendo el enfado mientras señalaba con la cabeza hacia la puerta de la estación. Una mujer rubia, entrada en años con un moño recatado, elegantemente vestida con un traje de chaqueta verde oscuro y un bolso negro se acercaba al banco dónde estaban situados.

-Buenos días -saludó con la elegancia que la caracterizaba a la vez que arrastraba las palabras y guardaba las formas con seriedad.

-Buenos días -saludó Molly mostrando la misma educación. Ambas mujeres habían coincidido en el colegio por las peleas de sus hijos y, tras varias charlas y encuentros, el aprecio entre ellas no era muy notable-. Volvemos a encontrarnos, señora Malfoy.

-Se hace raro verse fuera del despacho del director -dijo mirando a su hijo severamente-, ¿verdad, señora…?

-Weasley -dijo Molly-. Al parecer usted también ha animado a su hijo a apuntarse al campamento.

-Lamentablemente, acaban de informarme de que ha habido una confusión con el horario de llegada de los autobuses. Por lo visto el primer autobús ha salido ya.

-Sí. Pero afortunadamente nos han informado de que el segundo llega en una hora.

-Al parecer tampoco llegará -dijo con rostro de indignación, hablando con sosiego-, se ha averiado en una ciudad cercana mientras transportaba a otros campistas, no han dicho cuánto van a tardar en venir.

-Vaya. Lo mejor sería informar a los monitores responsables -el estrés de Molly iba en aumento.

-Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con usted -dijo la refinada Narcisa Malfoy arqueando un ceja.

Eso a Ginny no le gusto, era la primera vez que veía a la madre de Draco y en ese momento les encontró un razonable parecido, y comprendió a lo que se refería su madre acerca de los Malfoy cada vez que volvía de una de las reuniones con el director.

Ambas mujeres se separaron para realizar varias llamadas.

En un rincón apartado del banco, Draco intentaba hablar con su madre:

-Mamá, por favor -dijo en susurro sólo para ellos dos-, es tu oportunidad para reconsiderarlo. Ya he escarmentado, te lo aseguro, he aprendido la lección. No me envíes a ese sitio. Es un muermazo, ¡un infierno! Todo el mundo lo dice. Además sabes que odio el campo.

-Razón de más para llevarte -le dijo tan tranquila mientas ponía atención en la agenda de su teléfono táctil-. Necesitas un tiempo de reflexión, Draco, tiempo para que te alejes de ciertas compañías y vicios, tiempo para aplicarte. A no ser que quieras que la cosa empeore en casa.

Draco frunció el ceño.

-Pero -protestó pero fue interrumpido.

-No hay "peros" que valgan, Draco Malfoy -esta vez en tono más severo, le dirigió una mirada que para el muchacho era bastante aterradora-. Ya lo hemos discutido mil veces y te empeñas den refunfuñar. Te gusta sacarme de mis casillas. Que sepas que van a cambiar muchas cosas más.

-¿Es que no son suficientes mis castigos en casa?

-Lo serían si no te empeñaras en ignorarlos. Y basta ya, esta conversación se ha terminado -volvió a poner atención al móvil-. Cambiar de aires te vendrá bien.

El chico soltó un sonoro suspiro y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Encima tendré que viajar con ese par -dijo señalado a Ginny y a Luna-, la hermana de la comadreja fracasada y la friki lunática.

-Conocerás a más gente, no estás obligado a estar pegado a ellas.

-Sólo faltaría que me pusieras ese castigo…-puso los ojos en blanco.

-Y haz el favor de guardar la compostura con esos Weasley. Estoy harta de tener que aguantar el bochorno de sus discusiones porque tú no seas capaz de tener la boca cerrada.

-¡Bah!

-Por cierto -cambio a un tono más tranquilo-, dame el teléfono -le pidió su madre extendiendo la mano.

-¿Para qué? -preguntó intuyendo lo que pretendía su madre.

-Que me lo des he dicho -dijo autoritaria pero tranquilamente arrastrando las palabras de nuevo.

El chico terminó obedeciendo a regañadientes.

-No lo necesitarás, en el campamento tienen teléfono -dijo mientras lo guardaba en su bolso, ignorando la cara de angustia de Draco.

-¡Pero, mamá!

Tan solo le bastó mirarle una vez para que el chico cambiara el tono y contuviese el enfado alejándose un poco de ella. Decidió sentarse de nuevo en el banco dando por perdia la batalla.

Por otro lado, cerca de la puerta de la estación, Molly realizaba varias llamadas y Ginny caminaba a su lado con lentitud. Una de las llamadas que realizó su madre la alarmó:

-Ron, hijo -le pareció escuchar.

-Espera -dijo Ginny al oír a quién se dirigía-, ¿qué vas a hacer? -preguntó empezando a alarmarse más, abriendo los ojos como platos, intuyendo lo que pretendía su madre-, ¿para qué le llamas?

Molly la estuvo ignorando hasta que terminó de hablar con Ron, reunió con Narcisa y estuvieron hablando un momento, sorprendentemente tranquilas, para después reunirse con los chicos, que intercambiaban miradas de confusión al verlas hablando a lo lejos. A Ginny y a Draco eso les daba mala espina..

-Todo solucionado -dijo Molly.

-He llamado a la jefa de monitores y no pueden proporcionarnos otro medio de transporte -informó Narcisa con indignación-, la he informado de su incompetente error y le he dicho que si cabía la posibilidad de que se os llevara en coche ya que la señora Weasley tiene las señas del campamento aquí -dijo señalando un mapa de carreteras en manos de la madre a Ginny-. Han dicho que os esperan muy atentos a los tres, pero tenemos que conseguir el medio de transporte por nuestra cuenta.

-¿Y quién nos lleva si papá está en el ayuntamiento? -preguntó Ginny con resignación temiendo la respuesta de su madre.

-La señora Malfoy y yo hemos tenido una idea. Tu hermano tiene que pasar cerca del campamento, cuando termine de recoger a sus amigos, vendrá a por vosotros y os acercará.

-¿¡QUÉ!? -exclamaron Draco y Ginny al unísono, se miraron con el ceño fruncido.

-Pero se tarda casi todo el día en llegar -dijo la chica intentando recobrar la compostura.

-No pasa nada, Ginny, ya hemos hablado -dijo Molly con tranquilidad ya que tanto ella como Narcisa esperaban esa reacción en sus hijos.

-Dirás que le has obligado -dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Ambas se separaron un poco de los Malfoy y de Luna para hablar.

-Vamos a estar todo el día apretujados en un coche enano, aguantando su mala cara por tener que llevarnos al dichoso campamento -dijo Ginny apresuradamente, ahora más fastidiada-. Y encima pretendes que lleve a ese después de todos los líos que han tenido -dijo señalando a Draco con la cabeza.

-Ron lo entiende, le he explicado que no hay más remedio, no se va a morir por llegar un poco más tarde a la casa de campo.

-Créeme, si me tiene que llevar a mí, se morirá. O terminaré cargándomele yo porque se pondrá pesadísimo. ¡No aguantaremos y lo sabes!

-¡Pues ya es hora de que terminéis con tanta estupidez! -dijo Molly muy severa- Cansa oíros discutir. No será tan malo, esta vez estarás con una amiga -dijo señalando a Luna, quien estaba telefoneando a su padre.

-Ella no es mi amiga, sólo una compañera de clase… -corrigió Ginny mirándola despreocupada- Mis amigos están en la playa -dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Su madre entornó los ojos y la llevó de nuevo hacia el banco con los demás.

Draco y su madre habían tenido en ese instante la misma discusión, el chicho se negaba a viajar en el mismo coche que Ron y sus amigos. Habría pelea y se burlarían de él por asistir al campamento.

-Bueno, todo listo entonces -dijo la señora Malfoy ignorando por completo a su hijo, pensando en que ese castigo le podría servir de mucho. Aunque tampoco terminaba de agradarle la idea de que su niño tuviese que viajar con los rebeldes hijos de los Weasley. En ese momento tenía que marcharse por trabajo, se despidió e Draco dándole las últimas advertencias mientras Molly y Ginny estaban pendientes de si a Luna, que informaba de lo ocurrido a su padre, la daban permiso para viajar con sus compañeros de clase en coche. Narcisa de despidió secamente de ellas.

Al cabo de unos minutos se quedaron esperando en la puerta principal de la estación a que Ron apareciese con el coche. Impacientes, Molly y Luna caminaban de un lado para otro, la rubia con parsimonia y despiste, mientras que Ginny y Draco permanecían sentados en las escaleras con cara de aburrimiento, echándose miradas despectivas. En su interior ambos jóvenes iban a estallar de rabia.

Ginny no tenía ganas de viajar ni de oír las egoístas e inmaduras quejas de su hermano diciendo que le entorpecía sus planes, teniendo que aguantar también a sus amigos, a los que no conocía casi de nada. Sabía que terminaría discutiendo con Ron bruscamente. Draco era un caso similar. El viaje no sería tranquilo.

-Genial -dijo Draco sólo para Ginny-, ahora encima tengo que soportar a dos Weasley, como si no hubiera bastante con uno -frunció el ceño.

-Oye, que yo a ti no te he hecho nada -dijo Ginny en tono de enfado-, al contrario, siempre te metes con mi familia.

-Con toda no, es tu hermano el que empieza casi siempre. Qué asco de viaje me espera.

-Pues no vengas, por mi puedes irte andando. Así sólo tendría que aguantar a un imbécil.

Draco arqueó una ceja.

-¿Qué, no defiendes tu hermanito? -dijo en tono burlón.

-No. Se pondrá muy pesado.

Ambos guardaron silencio un momento y dijeron a la vez:

-Es un imbécil -se miraron confusos. Ginny mostró una media sonrisa y volvió su vista al tráfico.

Al salir de sus pensamientos, la pelirroja observó cómo el coche de su hermano aparcaba enfrente de ellos, pudo divisar que en asiento del copiloto estaba ocupado, pero no distinguía bien de quién se trataba y le parecía que había otra persona el asiento trasero.

Ron subía las escaleras regalando a su hermana una cara de pocos amigos que ella supo devolver mientras se ponía en pie. Él se puso hablar con su madre, mientras que los jóvenes comenzaban a coger sus cosas.

Ginny miró al cielo, estaba empezando a nublarse, transformando lo que empezaba a ser un buen día de verano en un día deprimente. Una cosa estaba clara, el comienzo de sus vacaciones estaba siendo un desastre.

**Continuará**


	2. Compañeros de viaje

**Compañeros de viaje.**

-¡Malfoy! –exclamó Ron iracundo al descubrir quién sería el tercer polizón que le entorpecería el viaje que había estado preparando desde hacía meses con sus amigos. Su madre se lo había tenido bien callado, tan sólo le dijo que debía llevar a su hermana y una compañera de clase.

-Weasley –Draco correspondió al saludo con la misma rabia. Se sentía abochornadísimo. Después de haber alardeado tanto de sus bienes materiales ahora tenía que tragarse su orgullo y subir al coche de segunda mano de uno de sus rivales en el instituto. Lo que le hacía recordar algo peor, los compañeros de viaje que tendría le eran de sobra conocidos, y eso que no habían salido del coche.

Ginny recogía sus maletas con ayuda de su madre mientras escuchaba sus recomendaciones y advertencias una y otra vez; que llamase al llegar, que tuviera paciencia con Ron ya que llegarían por la noche, que comiese bien, que estudiara…

Mientras, Luna se distraía a su lado cerrando su mochila.

A parte, los dos chicos se acercaron para comenzar su recital de indirectas e insultos:

-De modo que al final lo has reconocido –dijo Ron mostrando una sonrisa burlona-. Has admitido que eres subnormal y has tenido que apuntarte al campamento a la fuerza. Pringado.

-El pringado eres tú, sucia comadreja –respondió el rubio frunciendo el ceño y apretando los puños-, que tienes que interrumpir tu aburrida excursión. Pienso hacerte el viaje imposible.

-Lo mismo te digo, y esta vez estas solo. Veremos quién puede más. Tengo dos personas de mi parte a las que conoces de sobra.

-Lo suponía. ¿Cómo te ibas tú a apartar de la chusma?

Ginny ignoraba de vez en cuando a Molly y ponía a atención a la conversación entre ambos chicos. Eso la desesperaba, podrían pasarse la vida entera insultándose.

-Haced el favor de calmaros –dijo la señora Weasley muy severamente mirando a su hijo cuando notó que empezaban a alzar el tono de voz y hablaban más apresuradamente-. Por un día, solamente por un día, quiero que os olvidéis de vuestras diferencias para que todos llevéis un viaje tranquilo. Tu madre me ha pedido expresamente que te vigile, Draco.

Ron hizo una mueca burlona.

-Y tú, más vale que te comportes –dijo Molly posando los ojos en él consiguiendo que ambos chicos se estremecieran-. Nada de discusiones. Tened en cuenta que sólo serán unas horas. ¡Dejad de comportaros como niños!

Draco se dirigió a las escaleras a por su maleta mirando al otro chico aún malhumorado.

En ese momento los amigos Ron salieron a saludar a sus nuevos compañeros de viaje. Molly se dirigió hacia el coche para saludarlos con maternal efusividad. Ginny ponía atención para ver quiénes eran pero su hermano la distrajo.

-Bueno, pues aquí estamos –el pelirrojo parecía resentido-. Estarás contenta, me estás chafando el viaje.

Ella le miró con desdén, sin embargo no respondió.

-Dime, ¿acaso lo tenías planeado? –el muchacho se cruzó de brazos.

-Sí, Ron por supuesto –dijo la chica sarcásticamente-, no tengo otra cosa que hacer que meterme en tus estúpidos asuntos. Esto me hace tan poca gracia como a ti, así que, tengamos la fiesta en paz –frunció el ceño y se marchó a por sus maletas.

El pelirrojo no cambió su gesto de disgusto y se quedó esperando con las manos en los bolsillos a que todos cogiesen sus maletas y a que su madre saludara a sus amigos.

Al cabo de un momento Molly se acercó a Ginny y a Luna.

-Bueno, espero que tengáis buen viaje, chicos –dijo lanzando un suspiro dando un abrazo a su hija y dos besos a Luna-. Ya lo sabéis, llamad cuando hayáis llegado -lanzó a Draco una mirada algo severa para después despedirle con un movimiento de cabeza con mirada tranquila y seguidamente fue a despedirse de Ron.

-Tengo un recado que hacer antes de que vuestro padre salga del trabajo –le dijo-, a ver si se nos logra coger el avión. Como no nos dé tiempo a facturar… -decía poniendo cara de angustia- Recuerda, Ronald, las chicas están bajo tu responsabilidad.

-Que sí, mamá –dijo Ron entornando los ojos-, ellas saben cuidarse solitas. No te estreses más y ponte en marcha, anda.

Ginny siguió a su madre con la mirada observando cómo se marchaba apresuradamente. Ese acto le daba la señal definitiva de que todo eso iba en serio, no había vuelta atrás. Sólo cuando Molly pasó cerca del coche de su hermano para coger un taxi volvió a percatarse de la presencia de los amigos de Ron. Una chica no muy alta, de pelo largo, rizado y castaño, con ojos cafés, dejaba entreabierta la puerta del copiloto. Llevaba una camiseta de tirantes gris debajo de una chaqueta rosa claro de manga larga y capucha, con unos piratas vaqueros y unas deportivas blancas. A Ginny le sonaba de algo, sorprendida observó cómo la chica se acercaba a ella.

-Hola, Ginny –le dijo-, no sé si te acordarás de mí, sólo nos hemos visto un par de veces. Soy Hermione Granger, compañera de clase de tu hermano.

-Ah, pues no, lo siento –respondió la pelirroja mostrando una tímida media sonrisa, ambas se saludaron con dos besos en la mejilla-. Bueno quizás sí, de vista por el instituto. Soy muy mala para las caras.

A Hermione le hizo gracia el comentario. Parecía muy amable. Ginny pensaba que demasiado para juntarse con su hermano. De todas formas aunque la hubiera visto por el instituto pensaba que era por algo más, algo que no lograba recordar en ese momento. Seguidamente la amiga de Ron reparó en Luna, la miró algo sorprendida.

-Vaya –le dijo-, no esperaba que tú también fueses nuestra compañera de viaje, Lunati... Luna –intentó corregirse avergonzada. Todos los allí presentes estaban acostumbrados a escuchar más los apodos de Luna en vez de su nombre. A esas alturas era difícil no habituarse a llamarla "lunática", "frikilún", o "la duende loca", pero la aludida no parecía molesta en absoluto, sonrió a la castaña.

-Hola, Hermione. Tampoco esperaba encontrarte, ¿qué tal os fue al grupo y ti en el concurso?

-Muy bien, pero te echamos en falta –mintió en parte.

-¿Concurso? -intervino Ginny algo confusa.

-¿Es que la conoces? –preguntó Ron en una mezcla de sorpresa y decepción por enterarse de que una de sus mejores amigas se juntaba con tal personaje como Luna "lunática" Lovegood.

-Bueno, Luna y yo estamos en el mismo club de arte y en el de literatura, y este año, como ya habréis oído, el instituto se ha presentado, junto con el club de ciencias, a un concurso entre institutos de la región que se organiza a final de curso. ¿No os acordáis?

-Ah, ya –dijo el pelirrojo asintiendo-, no has parado de hablar de eso en semanas -entornó los ojos.

-¿Podemos irnos ya? –intervino un impaciente y molesto Draco arrastrando su maleta a la vez que se acercaba al grupo- Cuanto antes salgamos, antes dejaremos de aguantarnos.

-Tú siempre tan agradable, Malfoy –dijo Hermione reparando en él por primera vez desde que salió del coche, mirándole de una forma muy desagradable.

-Y tú siempre tan pesada, Granger –contestó devolviendo la mirada.

-Bueno, -intervino Ron-, hechas las presentaciones, en marcha, se nos hará tarde.

-Pero qué prisas llevas siempre, Ron –se escuchó una voz proveniente del coche azul y una puerta cerrarse-. Deja que antes les ayudemos con el equipaje por lo menos.

Ginny sintió cómo su corazón se aceleraba al ver que el chico que se acercaba al grupo era nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter, el mejor amigo de su hermano. ¡¿Cómo diablos se le pudo haber olvidado que él también iba?! Harry era el único amigo al que su hermano llevaba a casa, por lo tanto, el único al que Ginny había hablado, el único que era amable con ella si se encontraban por el instituto, el único que la ponía nerviosa y la dejaba la mayor parte del tiempo sin habla. Por eso, aunque tuvieran una relación cordial, sus conversaciones eran siempre muy pobres y Ginny no había tenido el valor ni buenas oportunidades de conocerle a fondo, cosa de la que se arrepentía. Pero ahora estaban allí, iban a compartir un día entero de viaje en el asiento trasero del coche de su hermano, podría darle una muestra más de su existencia. Sin embargo sentía muchos nervios, no sabía cómo actuar. Pensaba que lo mejor sería no prestarle demasiada atención, tan sólo se preguntaba cómo lo iba a lograr.

Harry era un chico un poco más bajo que su hermano, moreno, de ojos verdes, pelo corto y desordenado y con gafas. Además, poseía una peculiar cicatriz en forma de rayo que, según pudo oír Ginny comentar a su hermano en casa con Fred y George, se la había hecho de pequeño al caer por unas escaleras. Iba vestido con unos vaqueros, unas deportivas blancas, una camiseta azul claro de manga corta y por encima una chaqueta gris.

Cuando la chica salió del trance, pudo percatarse de que el muchacho de pelo azabache estaba ya cerca de ella saludándola.

-¿Qué tal, Ginny? –preguntó mirándola de una forma algo analítica a la vez que penetrante con sus finos ojos verdes.

Se sintió estúpida e incómoda, definitivamente quería evitar a ese chico como fuera o, si no, todos pensarían que sufría algún tipo de trastorno o retraso por tartamudear o lanzar ligueros aspavientos como lo hacía. ¿Pero qué la pasaba? Ella no era así.

-H-hola –saludó ella algo tímida.

-Ya te acordarás de Harry –dijo su hermano.

Gnny tomó aliento y respondió.

-Claro que me acuerdo. Le veo contigo a veces por el instituto –suspiró-. Hace mucho que no vienes por casa…

-Sí, es verdad –afirmó el muchacho riendo tímidamente-. Yo diría que he no vuelto a ir desde antes de Navidades. He estado muy ocupado. Pero se echa de menos esa casa…

-Pues no sé por qué no me visitas más, bobo –dijo su hermano en plan amistoso-. Mi casa es tu casa, lo sabes de sobra.

-Ya Ron, pero a lo mejor molesto…

-Qué va –dijo Ginny antes que Ron, a lo que Harry respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Queréis dejar ya la charlatanería y subir al coche? –volvió a quejarse Draco ya desesperado-. Como si no os vieseis en años.

-Calla, Malfoy o te dejo en tierra –contestó Ron.

-Entonces le comentaré a tu madre ese acto tan descortés –dijo mostrando una sonrisa maligna.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, Draco –dijo Harry en forma de saludo y con desinterés.

-Tan sarcástico como Granger.

Al comenzar al instituto, toda esa maraña de confrontaciones, críticas y la rivalidad que se había formado entre los chicos había empezado en una tensa discusión sólo entre Harry y Draco, pero con el tiempo esa tensión se había ido moviendo hacia Ronald y el joven Malfoy, dejando un poco a Harry de lado, creando una fuerte rivalidad. Harry parecía haberse vuelto el más maduro de los tres y se había limitado a ignorar por completo a Draco saliendo de su juego, cosa que Ron no conseguía y se negaba a conseguir solamente para lograr quedar por encima.

Ginny y Luna cogieron sus maletas con ayuda de Hermione y comenzaron a dirigirse al coche.

-¡Alto! -exclamó Ron algo alarmado al ver que su amiga iba a comenzar a situar a las nuevas viajeras en el coche. Se acercó a la puerta del conductor seguido por Harry-. Antes de nada, quiero dejar algo claro para todos. Tan sólo unas cuantas normas: el primero, fume, babee, coma o ponga un pie encima del tapizado de los asientos está muerto. Nada de ensuciar, nada de quejas, nada de preguntar si falta mucho ni si podemos parar. Si queréis música, os ponéis unos casos porque mi emisora de radio es sagrada, y por supuesto…

-¡Cállate ya, pesado! –exclamó Ginny exasperaba, cruzándose de brazos. Harry, Hermione y Draco aguantaron la risa, algo extrañados, y Luna se limitaba a contemplar la escena-. Es sólo un coche y que seas el dueño no te da derecho a ser tan borde. Para empezar no somos niños de tres años, podemos viajar sin ensuciar como dices y habría que ver cómo cuidas tú las cosas de los demás…-la pequeña pelirroja pareció quedarse a gusto tras eso, dirigió una leve mirada a su derecha y vio que Harry la estaba mirando. Se sonrojó un poco por su comportamiento pero se quedó satisfecha. Perdía el control cuando se sentía molesta con Ron.

-¡Quién te crees que eres para darme órdenes, Weasley!

-Calla, Malfoy, mi coche mis normas, ya os advierto a los tres desde este momento –dijo Ronad señalando más a Draco y a su hermana que a Luna.

-Ron, déjalo ya –dijo Harry con calma.

-A ver –intervino Hermione, quien empezaba a cansarse-, todos somos conscientes desde un principio que este no es un viaje completamente deseado para algunos de vosotros.

-¡Pues no! –intervino Malfoy- Si me hubieran dado a elegir otro medio de transporte hubiera preferido un burro –dijo con malicia mirando al coche-. Sería más limpio y confortable que esto.

-¡Pues vete a buscarlo, los de tu especie os entendéis a la perfección! –dijo Ron provocando una leve risita en Luna, lo que hizo que Draco reparase en ella con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Me dejáis terminar? –preguntó Hermione en tono severo haciendo que el rubio y el pelirrojo guardasen silencio-. Os propongo hacer una tregua durante las horas de viaje. Intentemos ser amables –dijo mirando a Ginny y Ron, que compartieron una mirada casi de asco-, y si alguien no está de acuerdo, que se pase el viaje en voto de silencio, que no hable si no es absolutamente necesario. Así todo se nos hará más corto y llevadero.

-Me parece una buena idea –comentó Harry.

-Pues yo opto por lo del voto de silencio –dijo Draco lanzando un suspiro y cruzándose de brazos- ¡pero que conste que a mí nadie me puede obligar a estar callado y menos una panda como vosotros!

-Pues si quieres tener el viaje en paz para después olvidarlo, te aconsejo que cierres la boca, Malfoy –dijo Harry.

-Bueno, ahora sí, pongámonos en marcha –dijo Ron exasperado montando en el coche.

Todos comenzaron a ocupar sus asientos. Justamente cuando Ginny iba a abrir la puerta Harry se le adelantó y le ayudó con su pesada mochila.

-Adelante –dijo el muchacho.

-Gracias –respondió Ginny mostrando una media sonrisa.

El espacio, aunque no lo parecía, era amplio. En la parte delantera Ron ya había puesto la radio y estaba arrancando el coche deleitándose con el ronroneo del motor, mientras Hermione ocupaba el asiento del copiloto, bajaba su ventanilla y sostenía un mapa. En la parte de atrás, Luna había entrado la primera, sentándose detrás del asiento de Ron, junto a la ventanilla ya que le encantaba contemplar el paisaje. Después la siguió Draco sentándose a su lado y luego Ginny cogiendo la mochila que Harry le había sostenido para que luego el muchacho de gafas se sentase a su lado. Ambos jóvenes se miraron un momento y de repente Ginny le puso un punto positivo al viaje.

La joven pensaba que los amigos de su hermano serían más desagradables después del inconveniente de tener que perder horas de viaje para llevarla a ella ya sus compañeros de campamento pero, al parecer, el único antipático y desagradable era Ron, que ni se molestó en saludarla como es debido ni a ella ni a su compañera, tampoco se ofreció a ayudar con el equipaje, solo se centraba en sus peleas con Malfoy, quien tampoco ponía la cosa fácil.

Ginny miró por la ventana de Harry y pudo notar que el tiempo empeoraba. El sonido de una canción de Rock en la radio inundó el ambiente y por fin se pusieron en marcha.

**Continuará**


End file.
